Life With a Captain
by Mandy0909
Summary: Yuki Kiyomizu is assigned to Hitsugaya Toshiro as a mentor while Haruka Shizuka and Kotone Hayashi are placed in the Kuchiki Byakuya and Zaraki Taicho's division as regular shinigami. Their life suddenly becomes more interesting as they develop relationships with their captains. Meanwhile, a dangerous new force is gathering, threatening Soul Society's peace. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

"You are assigned to Hitsugaya Taicho. You are to train him and help him as he progresses as a captain of the Gotei 13."

Yamamato Soutaicho announced to the single occupant besides himself in the room, Yuki Kiyomizu.

Nodding her agreement, Yuki asked "What about Haruka Shizuka and Kotone Hayashi?"

"Haruka Shizuka will be put into the 6th division and Kotone Hayashi will be put in the 11th division."

"Ok. Fine."

"You're dismissed."

Yuki Kiyomizu was not a very tall girl. She was about as tall as Hitsugaya Taicho, although he had grown too, now reaching the shoulder of Kuchiki Taicho. Her medium length hair was almost always tied into a high ponytail with side bangs, a few strands hanging in her face, sometimes. She wore the usual black Shihakusho with her Zanpakuto held in place by her obi sash at her waist. She was chosen to train a _captain _because of her tremendous strength she keeps hidden. Despite her 'strength', Yuki had never wanted to be a captain.

* * *

Finally arriving at the 10th Division, Yuki began searching for the office which the captain and vice-captain supposedly shared, ignoring all the stares from the seated officers about the stranger. However, she didn't have to walk far to find Hitsugaya Taicho. Turning a corner, she spotted the standard haori all captains were supposed to wear and called out:

"Hitsugaya Taicho!"

Pausing in midstep, said person turned toward the unfamiliar voice and stared at the girl who was staring intently back at him. He was a bit surprised he hadn't noticed her approach.

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow in question when the girl still hadn't said anything. Seeing his silent question, she said:

"Have you heard you were going to be trained?"

Frowning, Hitsugaya answered yes.

"I'm Yuki Kiyomizu. I'm your trainer. Yamamato Soutaicho sent me."

Well that was a surprise. He hadn't expected his 'trainer' to arrive so soon and them to be a girl... but then again, looks can be decieving. In additon, he had learned to stiffle his pride to a degree where he is not affected when people from other divisions make fun of him behind his back about him being the only captain being trained. He knew his powers were not mature yet.

"Are you busy right now? I want to see how strong you are."

"No. We can go to the training area now."

Nodding, Yuki followed Hitsugaya Taicho towards the training rooms.

* * *

Since this was not the normal time for new recruits to arrive, like Yuki, Haruka Shizuka recieved curious stares several seated officers in the 6th Division. There wouldn't be a welcoming speech from the captain or vice-captain. She had to give her paper from the soutaicho to Kuchiki Taicho. She had heard he was stern and usually apatheic. Although women still fancied him greatly.

After asking kindly for directions to the captain and vice-captain's office, she knocked on the door and identified herself.

"Come in."

Both Abarai Fuktaicho and Kuchiki Taicho looked up in surprise at this stranger while she bowed to both of them in respect. Walking towards Kuchiki Taicho's desk, she said

"Hello, Kuchiki Taicho. I'm Haruka Shizuka. I'm a new recruit placed into your squad by Yamamato Soutaicho. Here are my papers."

"Hn. Renji, show her where she's staying and the division."

"Yes, Taicho."

While heading towards the 6th Division's resting quarters, Renji noticed that Haruka's reiatsu was quite refined, not leaking all over the place, and she seemed like Kuchiki Taicho in a way. Although Renji's intuition had a feeling she was not as cold as Kuchiki Taicho. Finally arriving, Renji said sheepishly,

"Well, this vacant room can be yours. You might have to clean up a bit, if you mind the dust. You can also decorate if you want."

"Hm. Alright. Thank you for showing me to my room, Abarai Fukutaicho." Haruka replied, giving a small smile.

Renji was right. By the way Haruka talked, he could tell she _was _similar to Kuchiki Taicho, although not completely the same. She was polite, and a bit formal and Renji had no doubt she could be as cold as Kuchiki Taicho if she was angered.

"Well, for now, do you want to see the division or get settled in first?"

"I can get settled in later. I want to see the divison, please."

"Alright. Let's go this way."

Together, they both headed toward the east side of the divison, making small talk along the way.

* * *

Kotone Hayashi did not mind at all that she was going to be in a divison with all men. In fact, when she had heard the 'rumor' that the 11th Divison was the strongest division in the Gotei 13, Kotone was thrilled. When she walked into the main building of the 11th Division, she was met with a flying body headed straight for her. Sidestepping and easily dodging the defeated man, she was met with countless pairs of eyes, who were here to watch Zaraki Taicho and 3rd seat Madarame beat some ass or challenge them.

"Huh? Who're you?" Zaraki Taicho asked.

"Kotone Hayashi."

"And what're ya doing here?"

"I'm a new transfer!" Kotone exclaimed excitedly in front of all the men gaping at her. They were all shocked that a woman had been sent to their division. Frowning after spotting all the wide-eyed stares at her, she said,

"Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I'm weak."

"Yeah, surre." A random officer retorted at the back. A vein twitched in Kotone's check.

"Hoh? Want test your 'theory'?"

His mouth twisting into a sneer, he stood up and picked up a wooden katana that was lying nearby. Kotone did the same. Standing a few yards apart, and after a signal from 3rd seat Madarame, their skirmish began and ended very quickly. The officer had charged at Kotone, who had a bored and relaxed expression on her face which just angered him even more, aiming to strike at her head, but sidesteping and coldly glaring, Kotone didn't even have to use her weapon. With a swift punch to her opponent's cheek, he was sent flying away and unconcious.

Mouths half open in shock and suprise, since she had defeated the 6th seat, people began to see just how scary women can be when pissed off.

"Oh! You seem pretty strong! Alright, I'll fig-" Madarmame Ikkaku's declaration to fight Kotone was abruptly interrrupted by Zaraki Kenpachi.

"Hey, where are your recruitment papers?"

Reaching into her Shihakusho, she pulled out two forms for Zaraki Taicho to examine.

"Hn. Let me make this clear. If I see or am told that you're weak or slacking off from training, you're leaving this division. Got it?" Zaraki Taicho demanded.

"Okay. Sure. But I'll beat down anyone who pisses me off."

Grunting, Zaraki shrugged lazily.


	2. Chapter 2

Hitsugaya Toshiro stood at the far end of the training room panting heavily while Yuki stared calmly, waiting.

"Are you surrendering already, Hitsugaya Taicho?" Yuki taunted. She had made the rule that whenever one of them surrenders, the fight was over.

The look in his eyes hardening and tightening his grip on Hyorninmaru, Hitsugaya shunpo/lunged at Yuki, aiming the tip of his zanpakuto at her throat, only for her to shunpo a few feet away. Determined, Hitsugaya released his zanpakuto:

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorninmaru!"

A large roaring dragon flew towards Yuki with such force and speed that Yuki skidded across the floor with her sword drawn, blocking the ice dragon's mouth from ripping her to shreds before she managed to push the creature away from her, causing it to dissolve.

Yuki shunpoed behind Hitsugaya and aimed the tip of her own zanpakuto at his neck, only for Hitsugaya to block the attack with a strike of his own at Yuki's abdomen, only for that to be parried as well. Refusing to give up, Hitsugaya threw the chain dangling from his Hyorninmaru, entangling Yuki and stopping her movements like using her Zanpakuto, kido or hakuda. Seizing the chance, Hitsugaya shunpoed behind Yuki and held his katana against her neck.

"Surrender."

Yuki noticed icicles forming around her midsection, precisely where the chain wrapped around her. Smirking, Yuki responded.

"No." Then, she tensed up, forced her arms away from her body in order to break free of the chains and icicles, twisted away from the blade against her neck, ducked, and grabbed Hitsugaya's hand holding Hyorninmaru, stopping him from using it's powers.

Then, flashing behind him, she twisted his arm up behind his back and grabbed his free one before he could perform kido. Next, she held both of Hitsugaya's arms in her left hand against his back, forcing him to lean forward to escape some of the pain and held her own katana against his neck and said,

"Surrender."

Hitsugaya was amazed at the speed this girl moved and the fact that she was so strong; she didn't even release her zanpakuto! To compensate for that, though, since she was going up against a captain, Yuki had to use zanjetsu, kido and hakuda. However, being stubborn, he tried to pry his arms out of her grasp but only succeeded in increasing the strain on his shoulders. Watching Yuki for an opening or vunerability out of the corner of his eyes and finding none, Hitsugaya reluctantly complied.

"Fine. I surrender."

"This is how you hold someone hostage, Hitsugaya Taicho. Your method wasn't so bad, but you should increase the strength of Hyroninmaru further first."

"Who are you? And let me go already. I surrendered."

Releasing her grip on his arms and taking her katana away from his neck, she answered.

"Let's talk about that during lunch. It's almost time. Do you want to come?"

"Alright."

* * *

"Who are you?"

"Yuki Kiyomizu."

Seeing Hitsugaya's flat stare that said that wasn't what I meant, Yuki continued.

"I am from Junrinan, the first province in West Rukongai. I have two friends- Haruka Shizuka and Kotone Hayashi. Haruka Shizuka was placed in the 6th Divison and Kotone Hayashi was placed in the 11th Division or so I heard. Kotone loves fighting, and she's good at Zanjetsu, like the captain of the 11th Division- Zaraki Taicho. That's why she was put there and Haruka is sort of like the captain of the 6th Division- Kuchiki Taicho. She's good at Kido too. I'm pretty sure she has some noble background. We all met and trained individually at the Shinigami Academy. We all have our preferences and we're pretty strong too. What else do you want to know?"

Now that he was sitting right in front of her, Hitsugaya noticed that her beauty was quite striking- everything about her was perfect- her light blue eyes, her full lips and her perfect nose. He knew that if Yuki let her lush hair down, it would cascade smoothly around her shoulders. _Wait, wh__y am I thinking that? I just met this girl a few hours ago. _Dismissing the thought, he said,

"How'd you become so strong? You're stronger than a regular shinigami, seated officer, fukutaicho and maybe a captain."

"I learned how to fight by myself in Junrinan before I joined the Gotei 13 or the Shinigami Academy. I graduated early from the academy because I was already very proficient with a sword and hand to hand combat."

"Why would you need to learn to fight in Junrinan? I was from there myself. It's a mostly peaceful place."

"Some things changed. There was once a shady figure who came to 'visit'. He killed quite a few. Everyone got scared since something like that usually didn't happen to Junrinan. I was the only one who could fight him. His skills were quite refined too. I managed to beat him and he retreated before I could follow. I became some sort of hero. A few days later, shinigami came. They found out I was the one who driven the mysterious figure away and suggested I become a shinigami. They never told us who or what the visitor was. The others objected to me leaving because they wanted someone who could drive dangers away, but the shinigami assured them that there would be no more threats. Therefore, I became a shinigami."

"...So everyone there was safe? No one died or was seriously injured?"

Hitsugaya was thinking about his grandmother who he lived with before.

"Yeah, everyone was safe, no one got injured... except for me."

"You? What happened?"

"I wasn't as skilled so that shady figure sliced open my right shoulder. It healed, but there's still a scar. I'm fine now."

"Oh."

Their food arriving, they both ate, making small talk.


End file.
